Right Hand of Doom, Left Hand of Fate
by Dunamess
Summary: Distraught with everything that has happened to him lately, Hellboy finds himself in a dark place at a very dangerous time. The hand of fate has put a new obstacle in his way, and she’s more destructive than Hellboy could ever be. HB/OC Abe/OC Review PLZ!
1. Denial

This is set after the first movie and most of the second will not be a part of this story. Some characters and places from it will show up but the plot and story of two will not. I hope you guys like this. I got my inspiration from Grace Lee and her Hellboy story on . Thanks a lot for giving me the shove I needed to finally do my own HB fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or anything from that franchise/world. I only own the characters that are mine. Don't sue me. I need the money for college.**

**Right Hand of Doom, Left Hand of Fate**

**1. Denial**

The years hadn't been kind to him. No matter how supernaturally powerful and youthful he was, the strain of the events from the last four years since father's passing had taken a toll on the demon known as Hellboy. Coping with the pain had been slow but as long as he had Liz with him, things weren't so bad…Until she left for good. That pinnacle point of his life had crushed the other part of his soul that had been torn apart when father had died. He still didn't know what had caused her to leave but he'd given up on trying after the last time he'd found her. What she had said made it clear that them being together was a lost cause.

Knocking back another beer, he winced at the memory of her pale features and dark hair engulfed in furious flames. "Don't you understand!? I can't be with you. Ever. I can at least fit in but you, you could never even come close to passing as anything more than a monster." The disgusted look she'd given him had cut him to the core. To add insult to injury she had taken the enchanted ring he had given her as an engagement ring and heated it to as hot as she could. It couldn't be melted, but she made sure it was still burning when she pressed the scorching metal into his palm. He stood staring at her in horror and unflinching as he closed his normal left hand around the small blackened metal. The pain was beyond him. All he could see was her walking away on that snowy evening. He had been informed later on that she had asked Manning to relinquish all duties and ties she had with the B.P.R.D. and everyone involved with it. He knew that part had hurt Abe. It meant that she considered him a monster as well and that his friendship wasn't worth keeping.

Since that day, he'd become the most bitter bastard you ever did meet. The usual surly quips and comical remarks that made him easy going to the rest of the B.P.R.D. were long forgotten. He no longer cared. He didn't try to escape anymore. When they had a job to do, he did it with little care and hardly any back talk to Manning. The director was actually miffed about how the demon's demeanor had changed. He actually missed the attitude and constant arguments. Another downer for the entire agency was how Washington was responding. They had already gotten a new member, Johann Krauss, to monitor the situation more closely. He had arrived several months ago. Things were running smoother, but it had no effect on Hellboy's attitude. As Manning, Abe Sapien, and Johann Krauss sat quietly in the common room, they brooded over their dire situation- Hellboy.

"This kind of behavior is destructive and unacceptable. I can understand and sympathize with the guy but that is no excuse. Look at him! He drinks himself into a stupor after every mission. He destroys more weaponry and equipment than is definitely necessary and by god his attitude is atrocious. It's unacceptable and getting to be very expensive." Manning was shuffling through some papers in front of him that held both blurry and semi-focused images of the man in question. Along with those were the statistics and budget for the last six months. It wasn't pretty.

"He is still grieving. Not only is the loss of the Professor still fresh, but the incident with Liz is still plaguing him. You have to understand, she was his only shot at normalcy." Abe sat relaxed and stoic to the left of Manning. He had his hand folded calmly on the top of the large steel table. He made a flowing gesture with his hand to the items in front of Manning. "I know he's gotten a bit… rougher, but he still gets the job done. I thought you'd be happy about that. He doesn't give you anymore arguments and leaves you alone. I hardly think what you have in mind is needed."

"What Johann suggested is a very good idea and I've taken it into high account. This can't continue. We need a stabilizer or as Johann put it an Enforcer of a sort." Turning to the medium at his right, he smiles smugly. "And furthermore, this Enforcer is an advanced agent in the Bureau. Counseling hasn't worked, hell even drugs don't work, and they only make him angrier. We need some kind of middle ground with him. He won't even acknowledge Myers and they used to be close. I don't see a better option in front of me fish stick."

Sighing in annoyance at the nickname, Abe turned his attention to Johann. "Mr. Krauss, sir, you can't believe this to be the last choice? An Enforcer seems a bit much."

Tapping his metal fingers on the table as he thought, Johann let out a defeated breathe. "I am sorry but I have to agree with Manning on this one. There is no other way. He has become more of a danger to himself and we need his abilities. Not only that, but the change in him as affected the entire team. He has become quite the 'party pooper' as you might say. I know this Enforcer personally and I can assure you that if anyone can change things around it would be my Enforcer."

"I'm for it." Manning was always in favor of whatever Krauss said. "And Washington has already arranged everything. This Enforcer will be arriving before the week is out."

Slightly surprised, Abe blinked at both of them in denial. "So soon?"

"Things have been stirring more than usual and with the loss of Agent Sherman's skills, we've been short handed and put at a disadvantage during the worst of times. I assure you Agent Sapien the Enforcer's arrival couldn't be at a better time."

Finding that there was no room for argument Abe nodded in agreement to his superiors and began to get up to leave. "I know you're probably going off to tell him about this. I hope he takes it well." Johann Krauss was also standing as he faced Abe. Making his way to the door, Abe didn't respond till he was halfway out the door.

"We'll find out soon enough how he feels about this and I bet he won't be happy." Leaving without a second look back, Abe began the long walk towards Hellboy's room. For the first time in a long time, he was nervous about going to his best friend. "Oh I do hope this doesn't bite me in the butt."


	2. Orders pt 1

**2. Orders pt 1**

Talmera Learza pushed her black framed glasses back up her nose for the millionth time that night. She was quite fed up with how late she had to stay in the library for the third time that week. The semester had started out well enough. Her classes weren't too heavy and she found her professors to be very into their teachings and exciting. She had only had five of her six classes since one of her professors had been away in the Middle East for the first week for classes, then the next week had resulted in a snow day so that had put the entire class behind since it only met one day a week. So it was no surprise that the first day the class met that they would be bombarded with materials and homework that would need to be completed almost immediately so that they would be caught up. Holy crap, this was still a lot. Being an Art History Major was her dream and she already had her hand in the jar for possible jobs, but she really thought this class was, well useless.

Aggravated at how random her final art history course was of her undergraduate career was, she removed her glasses to massage her sore eyes. She could have sworn the letters were jumping off the page she'd been staring at them so long. Oh how she loathed Modern Art. Give her the ancient works and architecture of the olden days and she was in heaven. She couldn't do a thing about it though. Sighing in defeat, she put her glasses back on and began to pack up. Picking up her main textbook for the course, she let out a small curse as the offending book slide back in her already crowded arms to pinch the exposed skin around the opening of her shirt at her neck. "Ouch!" Dropping the books immediately, she rubbed at the sore spot on her throat with her right hand. As the pain subsided, she clicked her tongue in anger as she saw what had become of her fallen books, or rather not.

Eight large and heavy books rested perfectly balanced on the top of her black boot. Raising her foot with ease and without dropping a single book, she quickly removed them and placed them into her tote bag. Muttering to herself about how unconscious she was of her own actions sometimes, she made sure her area was clean and that the lights were all out that she had used. She grabbed her gray leather coat and slung the tote bag full of her annoying books over her shoulder and began making her way out of the now dark building. She was glad she had gotten access to the library for after hours use or she would be screwed for the semester. Taking the stairs two at a time, she faltered as she felt a vibration coming from her front left pocket. Regaining her momentum, she ignored the rest of the steps and jumped over the side of the railing to bypass the six flights of stairs she didn't have the time to deal with. Without missing a beat, she rose from her crouching position at the foot of the stairs as she pulled her cell from her pocket.

"Yes?"

"_Hello my dear. It is so good to hear your voice." _The heavily accented voice that met her ears put a much needed smile on her face. As she locked the door to the Library, she pocketed the keys and switched the phone to her other ear.

"Johann? Oh my goodness! It's been a while since I've heard from you. How are you?" Taking her time as she walked on the grounds through the parking lot to her dorm, she waited on his response.

"_Ah yes, do forgive me for my absence. I've been busy with nasty things and unsavory characters and such. I am well though. I hear you're almost a senior in college now. Congratulations!"_

"You've been snooping again. But yes, almost done with this whole thing. So, what can I do for you, since I know you didn't just call me to say hello when you could easily do it in person."

"_Well you see, I most likely wouldn't be able to talk to you in person. I've moved to a new location, which is actually a lot closer to you, but that's beside the point. I've sent you something and I was hoping you would accept it without question."_

As she started getting closer to her dorm, she noticed something was off. The tinted windows of a shiny black car blocked her way to the door. Glaring at the black suited man that was now staring at her, she tightened her grip on her phone. "Why?"

"_Because I need your help and you really don't have a choice in the matter, unfortunately."_

"Damn you Krauss!" Pulling the phone away from her ear, she jabs the end button angrily. Put back into a bad mood, she walks with purpose up to the obvious agent. "Can I at least tell my roommate I'm leaving and grab some of my stuff?"

He didn't even look her in the face when he spoke to her. "She is not authorized to know that information and we have already acquired all of your belongings. They'll be brought to your new location ASAP. Now, ma'am, if you would please get into the car. We have a long ride to New Jersey."

Grinding her teeth, she pushes his hand aside before he can open the door for her. Fuming and pouting, Talmera tries to take a calming breath to keep the angry tears at bay. She thought they were telling the truth when they told her she could live her own life. "All lies, a bunch of fucking liars." Leaning her head back on the plush leather of the seat, she looks out the window watching as she is once again plucked up and away from her life by a fate that was never hers to control.

Whispering to herself, she lets her eyes close as she resigns herself to get some sleep. "I'm gonna raise hell for this. Just you wait Krauss."


	3. Orders pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or anything from that franchise/world. I only own the characters that are mine. Don't sue me. I need the money for college.**

**3. Orders pt 2**

The gated entrance to a waste management company made her scratch her head for a moment. Looking back at the car and the agents who were unloading the few belongings they had taken, she quickly runs over to snatch her black duffle bag out of his grasp. Her eyes wide with annoyance she cradles the object close before reaching for the large leather back pack in the other agents grasp. Giving them both dissatisfied looks she tries to keep the twitch at her eye from being obvious.

"I think I can handle it from here. And I can definitely carry my own stuff." Making her way back to the gate, Talmera is halted by a firm grip on her arm. Following the hand up to the arm of the same idiot from earlier, she stares at him with malice. "Remove it before I rip it off, because I will." As he quickly releases her, she makes her way up to the intercom.

"_State your name and business."_

"Talmera Learza and whatever that tin can Johann Krauss tells me to do." She could hear laughter coming from the other side a moment before the intercom flipped out to reveal an identification panel. A small eye scanner device shot out right after.

"_Smile for the birdy."_

Positioning her eye in the right spot, she hisses as the flash blinds her for a few seconds. Covering her right eye as it recovers; she watches the many images that scroll on the screen before it lands on an unsmiling picture of her from her last assignment. The word 'CLASSIFIED' flashes in large bold red letters over her picture before she is told to continue on through the gates and into the building.

Looking up at the flame on top of the fixture in front of the building, she knowingly smiles as the flame suddenly shoots higher than natural into the air, scaring the agents behind her. Ignoring their presence for now, she pushes the door open into what looks like a very abandoned but well kept lobby. Walking towards the desk where a single guard resides, she stops on a strange looking crest before she realizes she is being spoken to.

"I beg your pardon, what did you say?" She waits for his response as the two agents from earlier and two new ones surround on all four corners.

"I said watch your hands and elbows."

After his warning, the floor begins to drop. Always the curious one, Talmera tries to see her surroundings on the way down, but is unable to discern much about the underground facility besides how large it is. As the elevator continues on its descent, she can hear the slight clinging steps of a familiar person.

"Mother fucker…"

Finally touching the bottom and being firmly locked into place, she is greeted by what appears to be an authoritative voice.

"Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense Miss La… Leah…"

"Where the hell is the tin can! I got a bone to pick with him!" Pushing past the agents in front of her, she moves off the platform and is highly surprised by the large crowd of agents in front of her. "Aw hell, there's more of you." Ignoring them and dropping her bags on the ground, she moves through the first row of agents. "I know you're here Krauss! Don't even try to hide from me!" As she continues to search the crowd for Johann, she is followed by a flustered Tom Manning.

Not too far off down the long corridor, a worried Johann Krauss tries to make himself less visible behind the large body of Hellboy. "Stay where you are Agent Hellboy. For the love of god, do not move."

"Ok." Taking a large step to the right, Hellboy raises his hands to his face to amplify his voice. "Hey lady! The tin can is over here!" Watching as the young woman stops in her tracks and turns her attention his way, he's instantly sorry for making his presence known. "Oh crap, she looks really pissed." Turning and patting Johann on the shoulder he walks off and down the corridor with Abe who has been silent and observant the entire time.

"Blast you Hellboy!"

Raising his hand in the air, he throws up the peace sign. "Glad I could help a friend out." As he continues to walk towards Manning and the other agents, he crosses paths with the young woman. Her pace is confident and unyielding as she makes her way towards Johann. She doesn't falter as she gives him and Abe a quick once over. The snarl that she gives them both makes Abe cringe and Hellboy smirk. "This outta be good. I wish I had some popcorn for this."

Giving him a disapproving look, Abe also stands to the side to watch. "You're suddenly in a talkative mood." Grunting in agreement, Hellboy watches and waits.

"Where the hell do you get off!" She had her finger pointed at what could best be described as his face as she let her anger be known to Johann Krauss.

"You were the only one available. What else was I supposed to do?"

Getting so close to him that her breath began fogging up the glass that represented his head, she ground her teeth. "You could have gotten _someone_ else!" Shoving him abruptly into the wall behind him, she stalks back angrily towards her belongings. Picking up her bags, she turns sharply in Manning's direction.

"Let me make a few things clear. I am not the least bit pleased to be here. You had me uprooted from my life for some bullshit I don't give two fucks about! I am not anyone's stepping stool. So don't try to boss me around because I can bet I have more power and higher privileges than most of you." She punctuated this by glaring at Hellboy.

"And before you try to put me on lock down, I get to leave the grounds whenever I want for whatever I want."

Manning made to interrupt, but she swiftly raised her hand in front of her to halt his response.

"Like I said. Higher than you. Don't make me prove it. You'll just embarrass yourself. Anyways, like I was saying…" She starts walking back towards Johann before stating her next rule. "I'll make more rules later."

Finally allowed to talk Manning tries miserably to save face. "You have no jurisdiction here young lady."

Stopping in her tracks, she rotates perfectly on her heel to stare directly at Manning. Shoving her hand into her pocket, she flips open her cell phone and speed dial's her _real_ boss. As the sound of ringing is heard and the click of the other end being picked up, she doesn't waste time bringing it to her ear. Callous and uncaring she barks into the phone abruptly '_tell him to get off my case would you?'_ Rolling her eyes and throwing the phone right into Manning's chest, the man grabs at it sporadically trying not to drop it. Huffing and grumbling as he brings the phone to his ear, it's obvious that he is about to spout off to the other end, when a voice is heard and the color drains from his face leaving him paler than usual and sweaty.

Hellboy and the others watch the dramatic change in Manning's demeanor as the strange woman returns to her things. Making her way towards Johann again, the 'Tin Can' as she calls him, starts to cower behind Hellboy and Abe.

"Oh cut it out Tin Can, I'm not going to touch you. I don't know where the hell im going. Ya mind?" Cocking her hip out with one bag on her shoulder and the other gripped firmly in her left hand, she tries her best to hold her tongue when it's the demon who answers her instead.

"I think you shook him up a bit. I'll show you where you'll be staying. That is if you want me too?"

Giving him another once over, she makes sure her look lingers over his large stone hand and filed down horns. Letting a smirk appear she shrugs. "Might as well. You and I will have to deal with each other sooner or later. After you."

Pinning her with a cautious look, Hellboy ends the staring contest. Patting Abe on the shoulder hard enough to make the man topple a bit and merely giving Johann a head nod, he put his stone hand out towards the woman.

"Right this way m'lady," he adds a small bow to his badly done British accent as he leads the way down the long corridor. Before turning the corner, she glares once more at Johann. The medium places his body as close to the wall as possible to avoid her stare but is unable to do so. His body trembles as her message is received loud and clear for him to hear in his mind, and Abe as well.

'_I'll make you regret this like you never imagined. When you least expect it, I'll get you.'_

The powerful emotions and levels of vehemence entangled in that message make a light headed feeling come over Abe. He watches as Johann slowly walks away in the opposite direction of Hellboy and Talmera. "Oh dear, this won't go well."


	4. The Beginnings of a Disaster Pt 1

Still fuming and mulling over Krauss pulling rank and getting her uprooted, she barely caught the end of what the demon, Hellboy, if she remembered correctly, was saying to her.

"—no more than 18."

"What did you say?"

Hellboy stopped abruptly and spun on his heel to face her. "I said, you shouldn't be here. You're just a kid who looks no more than 18." He twirled his huge stone hand in the air, "You definitely don't want to be here right? So leave. I sure as hell don't want you here." He ended the harsh speech with a bright smile. Though his words were meant to spite, he'd said it all with a polite voice.

Not one to be fazed by words, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her hip to the side and stared him down while he continued to smile at her. "Believe me, I'd be out of this shit hole right now if I had a say in the matter, but I don't. You're gonna have to deal with me and I'm gonna tell you to fuck off every time you try to be a dick to me. I've dealt with men like you before and I've kicked their asses swiftly into the ground. Either way, Trevor works here. I haven't seen him in years. The least I could do is help him out a bit with whatever he wants sorted then leave… What's wrong with you?"

His face had gone slack at the mention of Trevor. "You knew my father?"

"Knew? I _know_ him. What's with this past tense shit?"

"He's dead." He was very serious now. The humor had seeped out of him like a wound. Yes, much like a wound indeed. She'd clearly struck a chord with him. "Been a few years now…"

Her heart sank as well at the news. "Years? No one told me. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Her stance shifted from defensive to sad. Her arms were no longer crossed in front of her, but instead she hugged herself. "I was wondering why I hadn't gotten a call from him on my birthday like he usually did. I assumed he must have been involved in something big and important. I never thought that was the reason why." As she stood there staring blankly at the floor, a thought came to him.

"You two were close?" His question has been asked on a definitive growl. As his attitude changed, so did hers.

"Yes, we were. He was my mentor. He was also the one who got me placed in the BPRD in the first place. You called him 'father'." She took a less snappy tone for her next words. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was an amazing man and a very influential person in my life."

He softened a bit at her condolences, but not much. He grumbled a thank you, turned around, and continued walking down the corridor towards her new room. She stood there for a moment before following him trying to remember if Trevor had ever mentioned having a son…

It had taken them a couple minutes to walk through numerous corridors to finally reach where she was going to reside for the unforeseeable future. There they stood in front of the door in an awkward silence. Hellboy was reaching for the handle before he abruptly drew his hand back to shove it in his pocket. He scratched at his head with his stone head and continued to stand in silence. She could've sworn he was blushing red if it hadn't been for the fact he was already completely red all over. Either way, the silence was bothering her.

"What's the hold up? You can just drop me off here if there's -"

"-No there's no issue. I just feel like absolute crap right now for being so rude to you back there."

He had turned his head to her slightly during the conversation but his body was still face forward. He had found it hard to apologize lately with everything that had happened, but she had known his father so that meant something.

"I've been on edge ever since he passed away. So yeah…"

"Uh… Um, it's fine. Really. I understand. I know it's most likely still a very sore and painful subject but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to know what happened. How he died and whatnot." She took a deep breath in and released it so forcefully she shuddered a bit. "He was the only one who could handle me and my nonsense." She chuckled softly then looked up at him as he stood there staring at her wistfully.

"Yeah sure. We could swap stories. He never mentioned you by the way."

"He never mentioned he had a son to me either. I'm going to get settled. I guess they already have most of my stuff in there." Now she was being awkward as her hand was now resting on the knob. "Can I meet you somewhere in about 45 minutes?"

"The library. Just follow this corridor all the way down and take a right. When you see the large golden doors, you're there."

"Thanks. Again, I have no qualms with you, but I'm not happy about how that tin can pulled rank on me. I'm going to be your partner from here on out so we should try to get along. It'll not only save us a bit of stress but also keep us alive. Anyways, the library in 45 minutes. "

She sent him a weak smile before picking up her bags and entering her room. As he stood there for a few moments in front of her closed door her thought about how this entire arrangement seemed a little bit more than fishy. For a kid she sure was easy on the eyes. Shaking his head and turning to make his way to his room, his stomach growled loudly.

"I wonder if she can cook…"

Her room was quite large. Like 'holy shit I can put a swimming pool in here' large. It was pretty much a large studio layout apartment. She dropped her bags down at the door and moved over to the first section which was obviously the kitchen. The gunmetal style of the appliances were so soothing as she brushed her hand over the refrigerator. She had her own little swag pad now. Only down side was that it was underground in a military facility. Free rent though. Heh. She opened the double doors of the fridge and squealed in delight. It was stocked with pretty much all the best things she'd want in a fridge. Rice milk, POM juice, earth balance spread, what looked like a fresh homemade loaf of bread, and other juices, condiments and tasty awesomeness. She still had room for more, so she'd make plans to head out before she went to bed and hit the grocery store. Closing the doors, she leans down and opens the freezer section of the fridge.

"Sweet baby Jesus. I'm in heaven."

The fridge was full of 6 take home sized containers of Pinkberry frozen yogurt. Most likely one of each flavor too. She grabbed for the coconut right away and shut the door with her foot. Moving deeper into the kitchen area she located the draw that held the utensils and grabbed a large spoon. As she took of the lid and dug into the froyo, she almost choked on it after she got a better look at the place. Her sitting area was perfect. She had a recliner, a very plush and comfy looking loveseat as well as a lounger in the center right next to the kitchen. She saw the bar that divided the kitchen from the sitting room and the bar stool design of the chairs was delightful. Her lounge area was topped off with a coffee table that she could probably lie on and fit on comfortably. On the wall across from the seats was a decent sized flat screen that was mounted on the wall with an organizer underneath. She walked over and placed the froyo container on top of the organizer. Her eyes went wide when she opened it.

"Well at least they didn't lose any of my games."

Inside all of her gaming consoles, controllers and games were placed in respective sections. Everything was so organized and neat. Closing the doors and picking her yogurt back up, she continues to explore her new living space. She had another open area in front of what looked like a bathroom and two rooms. She was assuming the middle room was hers since it had what looked to be a king sized bed with dark purple sheets and an inviting purple and slate down comforter on top. Skipping into the bedroom and flopping down onto the mattress, she moaned out loudly.

"Holy shit it's swallowing me whole. This is so comfy. Fuck having to go to the library." As she continued to mumble to herself about how she didn't want to go to the library because she was a bit tired, she realized she needed to suck it up.

"Hellboy, huh. Let's check you out." Hopping off the bed but leaving the yogurt behind, Talmera goes back out to the main area to grab her bags. On her way back to her bedroom, she quickly looks into the bathroom. It had a shower separate from the gorgeous and massive tub that appeared to sink into the ground quite a bit. "I am so gonna use that before bed." Taking out her tooth brush and other little toiletries, she places them unceremoniously on the counter and jets back out to her bedroom. Plopping back onto her bed she grabs her iPad from its case and opens up her Safari to Google Hellboy.

"Someone is a little bit _too_ popular. Ho boy. These pictures. HAAAAAAAA!" She looked at her bedside clock. "15 more minutes, damn." She continued to browse and eat her frozen yogurt for the next 10 minutes before deciding to throw something else on instead of the boring school garb she still had on. Sliding of the deliciously comfortable bed and heading to her closet she pulled out a pair of well worn black boots and shucked the ones she had on into the closet. In her dresser she grabbed a pair of straight legged black jeans, a different bra and a light but warm black hooded top. Changing quickly she had time to spare. Taking another large scoop of the yogurt, she grabs a small satchel and leaves the bedroom. Replacing the take home into the freezer she gives herself a once over before leaving for the library.


End file.
